


Mertale!

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is mentioned - Freeform, Chara is mentioned, Complete, Developing Friendships, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Humanity Messed up, Little Mermaid Elements, Magic-Users, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans remember Frisk, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, W.D Gaster is mentioned, Warped society, Wizards, abusing power, alive wizards, alluding to intent to rape, brain washed dystopia, frisk is a mermaid, magical abuse, magical dictators for life, mentions of human sacrifice, oppressive dictatorship, post dystopia, post nuclear destruction, tributes are heavily in pain send help, wizards lack empathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: A story of love, of action, of the sea. Theirs sprinkles of comedy as is my style. thier a lot of plot that goes along with it.  Most important part mermaids!written for the monthly challenge.more info inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note I obviously own nothing but the plot the questions about the is au will be valid but let me get them out of the way now. No this more complicated than this sounds. First, pay attention to the tags this very loosely based on the little mermaid. Everything else the plot is mine. This idea came to me in a dream I hope you enjoy. This took me a while to actually put this to paper. And the fact the monthly challenge for frans haven is ocean sea and beaches ? made easier to think about making a story around it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the is the project I was so hell bent on writing that my main fanfic has taken a back burner to I hope you enjoy this. Since it's also a challenging work for the blog, I'm apart of on Tumblr Frans Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious I own nothing but the plot.

 

 

 

> On the land a celebration was underway the ten anniversary of their freedom was more than well underway. When there was a human or wizard to be seen but a toxic and destroyed the planet to explore it was easy to connect the dots the people were gone, and they could reign above in peace even if the earth were now a fixer that's the beauty of magic. Less than a week after their escape the earth has become lush and beautiful. Thier was farm land galore and homes, and monster society was booming, and the monster had the run of the land truly free of the barrier. The wizard's spell was finally broken, and they were taking full of an advantage of the earth had never looked better of cleaner. Though the humans were gone, their remanent were not their libraries were mostly intact as was the advancement they had left in their wake which left a royal scientist and smiling skeleton to comb over their improvements and piece together what happened here. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

A bright, sparkling, glimmer and the morning rose under the sea aloud blaring horn sounded far and wide. The early workers were setting up the catch of the day on the sea floor, allowing for the bottom feeder to be the easiest catch. Though as always put a trap on the top of the waves in the Vain hope that their might life out of the ocean's waves . on the orders of the higher-ups you follow it. Even if the vain hope of change is what kept them alive when the world went belly up, it's all we had and all this time even when it was in vain; why fight against it now. They have never led us wrong yet.

 

 Everyone got to work farming or getting down to business or getting to their jobs that they were assigned to. People were smiling and giggling enjoying the responsibilities assigned to them. The cooks are cooking, and the bakers were able to make the bread somehow.  The kids, on the other hand, were not in school and instead of having the time of their life.  Summer had officially take it hold, and the kid's tails were flapping, and some were spinning in a way they only could doing insane tips and tricks and enjoying themselves. Children were just enjoying themselves before their parents came back from working the day away. Among them was a quiet girl while her parents could take care of her they were notoriously busy trying t5o  makes the sea more like the home we once knew thousands of years ago but the kids cared not for that but their play time. 

And elderly merwoman called out to them.  

"GATHER round everyone! Gather around it is time to remember our past! Most of you younglings think you know the tale, but most of you haven't truly seen or heard of it from a real historian! I will have a slideshow so you can truly understand and take in what I have to remind all of you. Which remember children we need to learn from our past mistakes if we want to survive and thrive as we once did. Thousands upon thousands of years ago we had legs we were able to walk on land and breathe the sweet air. But we were foolish too ambitious for our own britches. We polluted our home it was too unlivable for us to breathe the air the soil was unusable. We would have died in a matter of months, so the solution was under the sea. It seemed simple we even made underwater city impenetrable to any all threats, but like everything we've done, it wasn't made to last.  And out of the desperation, our protective seal started cracking, and our saviors and permanent guides came to our aide giving us the ability to breathe and truly protect ourselves from the water, allowing us to survive. They gave order and the tools to survive when our leaders have given us chaos. And ever since we started following their guidance we have become a force to be reckoned with we have free reign of the ocean. We have stability and a monarchy who expands the seven seas. The sea is now our home. But always remember children if you are smart enough and learn everything you need to know you could be chosen to survey the surface or be apart of the retrieval and salvage team. Who knows anyone of you could be the heroes who give the all clear that the surface is safe!"

 

As always the quiet little girl listened quietly to the story, a sense of hope bursting through her. When she would hear about the land about the surface and hoping one day she would be one of the lucky mermaids to be allowed to see the world above. To see how it's doing after everything that happened most of us have given up hope of a return to land to finally lose our tails and our gills and walk on two legs it won't be easy but we at our core still as human as we ever were deep down in our hearts. I just have to hope the wizards allow observations teams since the program hasn't had an applicant in five years. My parents doubt me as did my friends but I was determined to get to the surface and indeed see if we can not come back to this place we once roamed. 


	2. Chapter 2

On the shoreline, sat a sad and smiling skeleton next to him his younger brother was building a what could only be considered a massive sandcastle a distance away what could only be there guards stood by and watched their charges.

“You know brother if you don't want your position I will take happily take your place right now, and you could do the sixth grade for me in my place. “

He made a stance that made that was incredibly heroic stance one hand on hip and one fist balled and stars in his eyes  I could see the light of sun glow cascading on him. Sans eyes just light up proud of his little brother, and it was infectious even to sans.

“Even if you were made a king now, Pap, you would still go to school as we do now. You only got six more years, and you're done in two years I graduate, and I ascend to the throne, and when you mature enough, you will run a kingdom of your own hopefully nearby.

Just like King Asgore promised.

 

Things were different we were different. When we escaped the underground, it was obviously the humans had messed it up . the belief is they are now they were all dead or had fled the planet for safer pasture. If Alphys and I deductions were to be believed.  Based on their technological advancements they had the means to send maybe ten thousand off humans off the planet before they were annihilated. That's being generous if we are right, they were wiped out and didn't see coming. The earth must have had enough of being the humans punching bag because there are signs of also an ice age short as it is as well as the planet being uninhabitable it took some time, and some magic but the earth is both a lush and idyllic paradise. Back to the way it was before we were forced underground, I wouldn’t know I was barely older than Pap, when we were forced down there and being outside the barrier? We are finally able to measure years correctly once again. That and the resets had eventually stopped, and it took Alphys working nonstop to get us out. She must've convinced the king of something bordering on unethical to let us out maybe using the souls we already have to set us free. Whatever was used I don't want to know. But with our freedom came change monster started to spread out and some infighting had begun, and the king realized he had spread himself thin. But he realized that he could count on the cooperation of boss monsters. He recognized one thing that has enough boss monsters mean he can have different monsters with a kingdom that have a particular purpose. Undyne his most loyal and his daughter in all but name has a domain entirely dedicated to protecting guarding and military discipline. She had been doing a great job, and the people she trained were some of the fiercest warriors I've ever seen. 

Alpyhs devoted to sciences and ensuring what happened to us doesn't happen again. The kingdom set up for me, made me smile I was in charge of the purpose of my kingdom, and I decide on having mine being surrounding technical and the ocean ecological maintenance. I wanted something opposite of what snowdin is, and I could see when pap as young as he was, said he wanted a kingdom that does the farming needs. At the moment most of the kingdoms survive on the gardens they make for themselves, but mine and Paps have vast resources, but to us, it's a way for us to look to the future. That realistically we didn't want ever to feel so despondent like we did in snowdin. But as kings we are allowed leeway we run it fairly and justly, we are allowed our own pursuits as long we aren't starting fights or making our populace unhappy. I am permitted to pursue astronomy and their anomalies in peace. I know undyne in her off time plays the piano and has a gymnasium that teaches human fighting techniques to cool down.

 

I should be stressed as I was when the resets kept happening. I got older and weary, but thankfully maybe it's the seas calming waves, maybe the freedom I finally feel at ease, perhaps it's the nonthreat of humans coming to kill us, maybe it's having the freedom to chose what I do and what I want. Maybe it's a fact I have a motorcycle waiting for me to show up for my coronation and I got sports car hidden for Papyrus for him on his. Something changes some the stay the same. Heck, I'm younger than I ever been and taller but I thank that? To the sun and good food, and I don't have to give all my food to Pap. Most timelines there isn't enough for both of us to eat well. When the reset starts or when they end it was the same result I was a malnourished adult monster.

I need let the past the reset the underground issues go. I have an opportunity to have the control I sorely lacked in the underground. I need to remember that this the best outcome we've had, and I can't let my fear of ending up back below mess up the chance to make my own choices. Look at alphys her kingdom ensure we have permanent power using the wind and regular dirt as a fuel source the planet before we cleaned it was suffering from what I can only imagine was an abuse of human invention. Regardless even the bike and car that I have stashed away are something that alphys made in her spare time. While everything, the new power, and title I'm about to receive and as an added bonus of me not being the shortest boss monster anymore. That title has finally is Alphys who's always hunched over.

 

I got two more years, and asgore is more than making that clear as he gave me a governing tutor and having private tutoring political sciences and diplomacy. Why isn't one tutor? According to them, it's because these are two radically different aspects and it has been treated as such how you act when you are creating laws is radically different than when advocating for something on the kingdom behalf. Even if your friends with the other boss monsters that don't mean they would be willing to allow free passage and trading. Perfect example alphys and undyne have mutual attraction always have always will, they aren't dating in this timeline at least not yet, there no human savior to make them realize they want to to be together. Heck, I'm not even sure the kiddo exist in this timeline if they are not the reason we live on the surface.

 

* * *

 

The coronation was well underway Asgore was standing there waiting for Sans to show to be crowned. His ex-wife was sitting in the pews waiting with the other reigning monarchs. His little brother is waiting though he was being bothered by the few female monsters in attendance his own age. All of them almost overtly vying to be his girlfriend but he was ignoring them or trying really hard to since some of them are very grabby. He was signaling to guard to come and push them off, something in him was just too kind to tell them to bug off, and he wasn't interested. Doge who was tasked with the job was a lot of things, but she was professional first everything else second and was able to stare those girls down to their seats. Doge took her seat next to Papyrus who started talking her ear off about a class he was enjoying. She patted the teens on the skull and listened silently. Grateful he's not panicking anymore. Even if his realizing advanced mathematics has practical use in creating puzzles and defensive measures to keep him safe. I listened on taking note. One of the perks of him having a  personal guard was they were pulling off the girls, who were pushing their luck. The engine was revving it was loud sans was wearing his standard hoodie but he was dressed in formal dress pants.  So of the monster ladies, his age was swooning, but the other monarchs were a mixed bag of scoffing and chuckling. Toriel is giving me a death glare at the unclothed entrance. She was the biggest voice against allowing sans being crowned and given his own kingdom seeing as too much of a wildcard to be trusted. And even worse he's too young of taking this much responsibility. Sans knew this, but he didn’t care about anyone opinion about his behavior. He was going to do right by the people he ruled he's had more than enough training to do that already. I always figured me toriel could never really be friends long terms puns aside. I'm too coarse for her soft sensibilities. I walked up to the altar hundreds of monsters in attendance.  My little brother was rooting for me he was pumping both his fists air with excitement. His body jittery giving me a nod of encouragement.  Asgore had his broad smile.  

"Sans as the king of your kingdom will do your utmost to uphold the happiness of citizens to improve and grow and ensure that they are the best potential and at their happiest to solemnly make decisions and choices befitting the that of your station. To make fair decisions and actions on their behalf, to do your best to make your kingdom prosper, to serve your kingdom to the fullest of your ability. Sans Seri, do you take this responsibility do accept the position as king?"  

"Yes, I do." I was solemn my usual lazy smile was wiped clean off my face, wasn't a smile but a similar look to Papyrus face normally was like.  Serious but trying to give myself a regal appearance like  I know Queen Toriel would approve of, so she could stop with her nearly constant sniping at me. As both as my ruler and as a temporary friend in some of the darkest timelines, she's incredibly troublesome and smart enough to knock me out of my position if she so chooses. Getting flirty with her,  having a clearly still in love with her ex-husband has its perks I guess. And in this timeline, she doesn't like the fact that he is letting any boss monster have a position of control. Even though by the logic she doesn't deserve the kingdom she has. She runs her kingdom all about advanced studies, teaching, and education matters. One of the biggest sources of a better-educated monster race but she was the surefire way that knowledge is safeguarded. She still makes a stink over the boss monsters who have left her kingdom for green pastures. Even though they personally feel they have a purpose rather be in a kingdom where they can grow. She rather her and her ex-husband were the only ones who should be in charge. That by allowing citizens to leave that could affect the good she's done personally in her own kingdom. She's more than once tried to change asgore mind which has almost happened twice I thank my stars, undyne cares enough about me in this timeline to snap him back to his senses about the choice. 

The coronation was just as serious as I thought it would be. There were many regulations and procedure to go over including the lodging of my brother till he can be crowned which I didn't mind, I loved my little bro couldn't imagine being without him till he was old enough to go run his own kingdom.  

 

Somewhere far off not at all tether to this earthly plane Chara, Asriel and Gaster watched the celebration with a smile on their collective faces. glad their sacrifice in letting the monster go free from the Barrier wasn't in vain. 

 

I already knew before Asgore called out that there would be a gala to celebrate my coronation. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would say it's high time for the reason this fic is considered loosely based on the little mermaid! If you enjoy what this story is like so far and want to see where it goes, please show it! Write a comment, click that kudos option, share it on the sites you use. Recommend it to people looking for a quick fic to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing by my plot!

The gala was well underway; there were booze music and merriment and cider and grape juice for the kids in attendance. Asgore goofball he has thought it was most appropriate to have a gala on a boat on the open ocean. Since my kingdom was right on the beach, I might as well get used to it. his words I wasn’t buzzed then again I was the only one who wasn’t minus the kids. Though I tried to be cheery with everyone I just wasn’t in the mood to indulge them just yet. Though I did take a sip from my ketchup bottle started telling a pun to my adoring public of female monster interested in just one thing from me.

* * *

 

I was finally an adult my eighteenth birthday had come and passed. There was a lack of fanfare not surprise to me at least and some I expected. My parents were busy people, hardly home when I need them growing up. _I could fend for myself if I wanted a party. I could make it myself ring up all my friends, and they will come._ In their own words, to me, as they would speed off to work. I had already sent in my credentials a letter begging for my consideration for the position. One of the thing about this society at eighteen your career path and education was streamlined. You wanted to be a scientist? We had a high-speed learning tool that could make you learn everything you need to know about every realm of science in a matter of minutes but to get the career you want you to need to petition the wizards. They had the final say in everything. We only had to give a concession seven of the most beautiful women within the civilization to their preferences. Considering they line every woman freshly turn of age at the beginning of summer. They are to be given over to them for a week a great honor to both the women and their families. And the biggest fears of those beautiful women they know exactly what will happen to them. The fact that the women always come back crying and inconsolable for months until it seems like they accept it. I always wondered how they could get over whatever it was they went through but since I knew I would never know what they had gone through I never asked them directly about their experience. I’m nowhere near beautiful enough to be chosen .thank god I like everyone is grateful to the wizards saving us doesn’t mean I want to be selected to whatever is they do to the women they chose. 

 My concerns were being apart surface observation and research team. They are the only ones who get to see the surface. To touch the sand, to actually feel our legs as they are meant to be. And remembering my younger days. I would hear the tales of those came down the disappointment of finding nothing but the smiles they had on their faces about learning how to use their legs that they were muscular when they were enchanted into fins constant swimming makes them stronger. They would say . they would come back talking about how destructive but informative the world is. Their still artifacts lingering including MP3 players and tv and skateboards things that fell out of style but they are still around. We haven’t gotten back to the technical marvels we once were. The only thing we seemed to be able to make work down here is the hover cars. It what we call them but in a way, there were close to boats, and they weren't used often. Since they were impossible to handle. They have mostly used for long-distance travel it was closer to what we have seen in plane trips at least in pictures. But that was another thought for another time. I don’t want to be home  I've already made the arrangements for living in my own apartment on the other side of the village I live in.  My parents wouldn’t notice if I moved out and my job assignment is to happen next week with everyone else. I wanted to be reckless sneak away, and it's late. Who going to spot me doing against the rules . with that her mind was made up she was going to look at the surface. _I may not get the job I might as well see the sky once so I can hold on to the memory of it._  

  
In the distance away, a quiet mermaid was utterly captivated. She watched the monsters festivities with silent amazement on her face. Shocked at the display thoughts rushing through my mind about what they were mutated humans, aliens or really monsters? As I  could hear the limericks remark about themselves. The skeleton who seem to be a center of attention and the fact he was handsome and hilarious enough now to want be stuck to the groupies who to stick to him like an urchin on my tail. Laughing legitimate at what he was saying . Well, this wasn’t what I expect when I decide to look at the sky, but here I am watching a bunch of monster party it up on a boat.  

As if called upon a storm was simmering above. What was a once cloudless starry sky, was rapidly being covered in angry gray thunderclouds and the winds howled their displeasure. Then the waves became the choppy sea; I could handle it fine I barely need to change tail swishing to keep my head above water. But the boat was precarious swaying rocking side to side in a way that seemed like it might tip. Then came a sudden downpour I could barely make out the partygoers anymore. Especially that the howling winds started to drown them out the same the thing that forced me to spring into action. A bolt of lightning struck the ship, splitting the boat apart and skeleton I had been watching had been launched into the ocean near me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an added after thought, i'm not afraid of criticism. If anyone has some negative to say, please go ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I own nothing but my plot. I work pretty hard but if I were Toby? The game would still be in production just so I can give a more to this more optional endings.

I jumped into action as quickly as I could. Pushing my fins as a fast I could to catch the skeleton before he hit the ocean floor. It was going to get challenging to haul him up to the surface of the water, so he could breathe while I got him to shore. Though I could tell, it was still storming and would take me hours of swimming and drag his body to the beach. Most of the other passengers I couldn't see them, but I saw the skeleton of what was left the boat behind us, and it was sinking fast. The debris was making it harder and harder to navigate, but I did what I could try to make sure the guy was dragging wasn't hit in any way. I started swimming harder forcing him to breath pushing hard to take him to shore the sun begun to rise. I had been at it for hours. Focus on getting this guy to land where he was safe. 

She finally got to a shore of a beach, my desire to save this man pushing her forward even though it went against everything she was taught about the above world being too toxic to touch without a protective suit. She stayed by his side.  Waiting to see if he awoke though her heart was racing watching him and wondering who he was and why would they celebrate something out to sea. I looked at his skull as I caressed his face I was looking down noticing he was waking up noticing his movement I smiled, but I could feel myself starting to rushing towards the surf.  

 A bunch of half-forgotten memories my coronation the gala and the scores of desperate women making a play to be my queen at his side. The shipping running into a storm. A blurry image of what I could only describe as a beautiful human woman looking down at me smiling her long brown hair past her shoulder and she seemed to light up looking at me. But when I try to reach out to touch her face to make sure she was real, her smiling face turns to shock, and she seemed to run a giant splash of seawater hitting me in the face snapping me out of the daze I was in. 

  

"Wait? What? Where am I? Where did she go the woman??" I grab my skull trying to make sense of what happened. I felt like I was thrown into a tailspin and I barely knew what was up anymore. That freak storm would have killed me, but a human woman saved me, But that's impossible at the humans are dead. We have been up here, and long time if there were any humans left, we would have run into them by now.  Maybe it's just my desire to see the kid again, but that could have been my imagination that was her as an adult the way she looked at me her running something is going on, something is happening, and I need to find out what it is. 

     

That was way too close! What did I think I was doing! I stayed with him till he gathered enough consciousness to reach out and try to touch me! What was I thinking?! What if he saw me? What if he wanted to keep me! I would die breathing in the toxic air, and I still have my gils. It would only take an hour on land for me dry out and die.  But he was so handsome I couldn't help but wait till I was sure he would be okay. Intrusive thoughts aside, I'm  out way curfew, and I'm hoping I'm undetected. I still have to call the movers and get my move ready, and it is forbidden to go out of the village without the express permission of the wizards. I'm going to have sneak in passed the fisherman setting up the catches of the day and anyone else who's a morning person and already up and ready to start the day.

 

 I had just begun to get when I was tackled to the ground by Toby their the little white ball fluff ran up to me and started licking my skull. 

 

"There he is!"

 

I could find here Papyrus as apparently as if he was right next to me, but he was on the other end of the beach. I put Toby in my lap where he the lazy pup that he decides to snuggle there. As Papyrus starts talking a mile a minute, but I understood very quickly a few things everyone minus me was saved from the wreckage and everyone else was search the other half the coastline and that he had been so worried and whether he is okay or not 

 

Well I got back undetected, how I did it I'll never know must be the fact there's buzz that wizards are showing to this village early they are about to hand out career assignments and their tributes as we have taken to calling the women they choose for the week.  They would be here at noon. I was hopeful about my chances maybe if I get the position I want, I could talk to the skeleton guy again id be in hazard suit speaking through a microphone, but it would be some form of progress, I could apologize for not sticking around and leaving in such a hurry. 

 

The day was if any typical day would have been a crawl. But feel like it was flying by before I knew it and everybody who had just turned eighteen was asked in the village courtyard. We all had to look and present our best selves . do you think their having been beautiful women who knew they were about to be a tribute and tried to avoid their fate? Those women would get publically shame and punished in front of everyone .  so like every woman made self-presentable as beautiful as possible against everything I wanted to do. Placing sparkling gemstones and few pearls in my hair. Standing in line with everyone. There were a hushed conversation and excitement and some looks of dread from the most beautiful women as they were dreading their fate. I was anxious about getting my job assignments.  They appear in the carriages they have overgrown seahorses pulling them like the divas they are. I thought darkly. They had their servant open their carriage doors.

The one who appeared was wearing yellow robes he had facial shaped into intimidating look making stricken I've seen the wizard before but never in the capacity that they have my future in my hand the fact that he looked into our face and laughed at our fear and intimidation. 

All of them came one by one wearing different colored robes. The orange one started assigning career positions for the cook's, and bakers position were called as were the engineers, doctors,  teacher, lawyers all were called. There was a handful left, and when they were calling for the scientist I was named for the division I always dreamed of  I wanted to like all of the scientists would do as their first assignment, is the surface data and recovery. I was eternally screaming with joy. 

 

While this was going on, I could feel the wizard eyes on me.  

"We will now choose the most beautiful women to honor them with a week in our presence. Because of the sudden arrival, we know most of you need to get your training and work well under way, and there are other villages all over the sea. Thiers got many places that have adults coming of age. So we will tell you if you are chosen, but we will be coming for you at the end of the month. Three names were called, but  I was tuning it out, too happy that I got my dream job. Until I was poked in the shoulder.

"Frisk! Frisk! You've been called !"

 I didn't even note who called me  I was completely blank. I felt myself Blanche and as I swam over to the wizard who had chosen me. The same one who scared me the one in the yellow robe who gave me a scroll. 

"My dear don't fear me. "

He whispered into my ear I wanted to cry but held it in.  With that, they packed up and moved out naturally in a hurry. This wasn't the only village their a bigger city a five-minute swim away. Even other people need their assignments too. I was bordering coma toast my earlier excitement all but gone when did it matter if I get week up on the surface if when I get back, I'm going to be tribute plaything for the wizards for a week. I try to put it in the back of mind, but then I was grateful I was going to the high-speed learning tool today. Once I was done, I could do my field exploration of the surface with my actual human legs.

All the know usage and all the information I could ever need. I could feel all the information calculations and the supreme understanding of everything I previously didn't t know. After that illuminate information,  we were given our locations that we were allowed to conduct our studies.  We as general are assigned to do testing on the air levels radiation level and sustainability of the ecosystem and where flora and fauna had reemerged . .. 

We are all given our suit and asked as was custom to a location of their choosing since each scientist is to work alone and later collaborate their finding, whenever they sent teams to one area there seemed inconsistent results so sending them on individual assignments seem the best course.

I was given my assignment, and I realized reviewing my memories of the incident. That it was very possible, I was going back to the shore that I took the skeleton too. My apartment was set up and safeguarded until I come back, and I was excited. I barely slept. I was so excited and really ready to feel my legs finally. The wizard changed me into a human form right near the shore though the entire time? He seemed to be undressing me with his eyes. Ignore it know my fate was to spend a week with the wizard in yellow. I'm going to pretend that isn't happening. I put on my protection suit quickly as I could, though it was taking a longer time to get used to my new legs as well defined as they are.  Where I had no practice standing on them or walking. It took a few moments to get the hang of it. And walk to the site that had been prepared for me with all the equipment, to accurately measure the wasteland in front of myself of though so far the beach was clean, and I don't see toxic barrels. Thier is no green fumes or ruined building, but I can't be optimistic a scientist is impartial and can't let emotions mess with the data.  

I was checking the machines reading so far, and the reading does not match what established before now.  The area I was in so far seems habitable. The oxygen was clean there wasn't a toxin the sand I tested was clean of radiation and was the shore water which the wizards warned us was radiated. Was perfectly fine if anything I could take my suit and make a plan to go on an expedition a different area nearby and see if the entire zone was habitable or just the beach.  

 

For the past three days, I've been combing the beach in vain hope of finding the human woman who saved me I know I'm ridiculous I know I have a kingdom to run, but I want to thank her personally for saving my life. At this rate its fool errand but I don't care. 

I looked around where she left me, and I saw a tented area that wasn't there before there were a beeping and slight whining of a generator and lighting from a distance. What I could only call something in a suit taking notes on something that was a notepad. They were shorter than me by a few inches, but they hadn't noticed my watching or my approach. And I didn't want to spook whoever, and whatever had decided to take up residence on this beach.  

"You know buddy it's rude to make yourself at home and not greet the neighbors turn around and shake my hand?" 

The figure turned around and took my hand look me right in the eyes and in that moment it was like an eternity of understanding and conversations took place sans looked in this humans eyes not only is this the woman who saved me but "savior" of the underground 

"Kid !" At that moment? He didn't care if he was off script. This whole world was outside the script including the flimsy fourth wall. He just hugged the woman who had been a friend to him several timelines long since past. The kid on their part did hug him back if a bit awkwardly must not know who

_Must not know who I am. Ouch, that stings she doesn't remember me. Better keep that mental note._

"Uh hello stranger sorry to be so rude and bold but what are you exactly?" she was speaking through a microphone on her suit. 

"Well, I'll explain if you take off the suit kid nothing to fear out here the air is clean!" 

"I can't be sure of that." 

"Trust me kid this air 100 percent clean no pollution or radiation here ." 

"Well, I still can't." Her face started to blush she began to get a picture of what was going on here.

"Come with me, I know we just met, but you can't live like this. Whoever sent you out here, apparently didn't even give more than bare basics to survive. I doubt they really care if you did at any rate. All this equipment but they expect you to stay in that suit indefinitely! What about going to the bathroom? What about the eating how can you do your study if the planet is that irradiated that you need a suit to protect you."

He was making brilliant points I may have been a stranger who life I saved doesn't mean I should just trust some random stranger off the back!

"But what about my stuff! and I don't know you and but you seem to have me confused with someone else." 

 

"Oh, where are my manner? I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton and I don't have you confused with someone else, Frisk. Even with the helmet on."  He gave an incredibly flirty wink to me. 

 

"But how I know you, is a very long and complicated story, which I would more than happy to tell you everything, back at my home. Don't worry about your equipment. I'll have it picked up and brought there in no time. If you follow me, I can get you there right now. "

In any other circumstance, I wouldn't take off this person. He knew way too much about me, and I have never seen his like or his kind before, and he's offering to take me away from the beach. But something about his lazy smile and the way he looked at made my heart skip a beat. Something about him made me trust him against better judgment. He led to something I had only seen in pictures a motorcycle but different. In a way, I couldn't place my finger on. Okay get on the back and hold tight this bike tends to be loud enough to startle someone out of their seat. I got on the back of the bike, grabbing his waist as he revved the engines and took off on the asphalt paved road. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this the end I had to reupload because an issue I had. This is the long chapter since I'm wrapping the story up that's expected. I got to thank you guys for being kind and sweet about this. I work pretty hard to get this just before July was over. You didn't come to hear me thank you want to read about how this ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing but the plot and the laptop I type this on.

The area was a predominantly grassy field with a bunch of construction equipment with buildings in various states of started. Though I did see a finish community garden, a bit of from the main road. I could tell there was a plan for irrigation and sewage system I can look at the signs of it being a massive system allow for expansion.

Down the road, the amount of construction equipment was mind-boggling, but it was easy enough to ignore my thoughts were racing about whether I just put myself in harm's way just to satisfy my curiosity

The ride was intense and some packed with some emotional tension something undeniable I could place my finger on. Regardless Sans was taking a road to the east road there was land, but the beach could be seen on the edge. We had gone on the empty road though there were signs and construction machines the signs of what could only since on the outskirts of a major city. That's being building construction workers all varied, and stranger looking than the next, but I made no comment just observed with a passive expression as Sans was driving by. They paid me no mind and kept on about their work waving at Sans. Who nodded in greeting keeping his eyes on the road, whose hands were busy steering. When he increased the speed, I gripped him tighter I swear I heard him chuckle there was a lot of open space. There were signs of the rubble of what I could only imagine is demolished buildings but there was a lot of monsters constructing new homes, some half-formed playgrounds and places of business and what I could only assume was a hospital. There was giant gap out of service bridge that construction worker was still working on and instead of turning Sans was pushing hard I was screaming thing this bonehead would kill us both! My eyes widened as I was about to jump to safety suddenly glimmering portal appear a which we rode through on the other was the other half of the road. This time he was audibly laughing, and I knew the minute we stop driving I'm hitting him, I was praying for my life for Pete's sake! Jerk!

We were driving into the thriving town covered in small businesses and Restaurants and the occasional apartment building. Though all tiny because in the prominence there was a large castle coming into view. I thought he was going to turn down another street it was covered in security monster guard. All intimidating in their own right I wouldn't even glance at the castle wrong. But as Sans approached, they saw him and open the gate and let him right through salute him as we passed them. I gripped him tighter I was in shock, but Sans laughed. The tone was good nature but kept his eyes forward. I could see a garden staff, my mind was racing, and I was shocked someone who works for the castle wouldn't be allowed to drive their motor into the driveway! Heck no he'd be fired. So he must be important to the owner must be a wealthy businessman if the guards were anything to go on it had to be some form of VIP who lives here.

I could see a parking garage at the other end of the enormous castle. Out of the front door, a group of monsters bursts out at oh great we're both in trouble I just got here, but this guy is making an ass of himself at boss's home. Now he is parking right on the steps.

"My lord, you have arrived!"

“Sire, we have pressing matters to attend to in the throne room.”

"Ah, you found the woman you were searching for your highness!"

My dear is this all they gave you! Come with me you need something more suitable than this!

"Sans!" it almost felt like an overload I have no idea what was happening where I was being taken to much just to process at once.

" Frisk I'll meet you in my personal living room after Angie has given clothes you can actually wear. "

All of this is bringing up a long forgotten memory of the capital city. Once I went trip with my class when I was a kid it was a three-day trip. Since you have to plan the trip with a computer since no one can drive them. When it comes to Hover buses, and you need to input the turning and possibly a leap over land. According to my teachers, the capital city was in the Pacific ocean and it south of the islands of Hawaii. Since the wizards lived under a protected dome with more than half dozen guards at each entrance they showed off all the beauty of their personal estate and the people maintaining it. Everyone was happy and working faces. The city was pulling to the brim the people were excited to see us.

But what's going on here wasn't the same as the wizards controlled capital city this place was chaotic in a good way. It was a more natural way, the buzz of having someone new to serve. I could see the palpable anticipation and a glee ‘unlike manufactured and forced I saw in the capital city.' that popped automatic, and I had never thought that way before, but as I went through my memories, everything felt manufactured even I felt my memories felt that way.

 

Angie was for all intents and purposes a strange sight. She had all the features of a bird talons for feet wings very apparent on her back feathers where you would see skin the color of her feathers obsidian black with a bright neon blue feathers that made her very distinctive and beautiful. She had no beak but a bird like eyes she had long blond hair wearing a tweed navy jacket and skirt. She was commanding presence as the monster fell in line those that worked for her already asking questions that couldn't really understand what they were about. But it seemed to be about me. I could see the castle was enormous easy enough to lose yourself in if the heavily and well-decorated walls covered in paintings from something new similar to high art though there were exception different art styles. I swear we passed different rooms I saw what could be a maze area.

 

"Alright take it all off I have to measure you

I gave her a look, and I raised eyebrow she can't be serious.

"Look it's obvious no one planned again the fact the king brought you as you are and didn't call anyone to get your bags your equipment. He sent a message about you, before I think he was sure you would come with him. Is that telling of your situation? You need clothes regardless of how long you stay here. We need your measurements the old fashion way. Unless you prefer a sentient robot, who would take pleasure groping you?"

"Fine but I could give you an idea of my size we don't have to do all of this ..."

"Yeah, I do since knowing the king he might have a party just because he found you ! he spent the last three days left here in the early morning combing the beach for you wanting to thank you for saving his life. He may not like celebrations but the way he looked at you, he might be. But that mean accurate measurements of your bust and your hips. Unless you interested in looking like papaya in a tutu?"

She had a smile on her face she wasn't mean-spirited, but she was trying to set me at ease. She was a relative stranger to me

I giggled at the joke I was pensive letting her measure me. I felt self-conscious since I was in my underwear, but my mind was on the skeleton I would be talking to who has a lot to answer to.

“I got your measurements now I need to hear from you what's your preferred style of style.” Angie had a smile on her face some put on the partitions a robe for me to put on.

“Well, I don't really have a preferred sense of style. Where I'm from all but everything is kind of picked out for you. What you dress like is not a choice.” I started to tie it around my waist. Angie's face was shocked then a grin her face screamed one thing I've seen from people who worked in competitive careers fresh meat.

So you have no preferences any idea what looks or good or not? Would it be okay if I create clothes for you? Nothing too revealing but something both stylish and to compliment your body type, interested?”

“Yeah you’re the expert fashionista, I’ll trust your judgment.”

“Excellent Mimi, Fuku. Please bring the by the sea-inspired line and the formal ball gowns something in summer colors though also bring some with purples and reds something about her scream that she would pop in those colors. The two girls one dressed in oddly but I recognized that she had a skateboard with her. Which seemed inappropriate but she must be an assistant who's always on the move, but the other was a shock to my system. She was fire, green fire I could see her face and her clothes. She was dressed in a ruffled blue blouse and a skirt and low heels. They quickly walked out of the room open the door but leaving it wide open. Which one of them tried to close till a white blur ran into the room followed by a skeleton.

“SOMEONE CATCH TOBY !” A semi-giant white blur was running around Angie's domain then the white blur launched himself at a robed Frisk.

"OF COURSE, YOU GO AFTER OUR GUEST! OFF TOBY! I'M SOOO SORRY MISS."

"It's okay !" she said between licks Toby was affectionate licking her face like she was a long-lost owner.

“NO IT'S NOT YOUR MY BROTHERS GUEST THE WOMAN WHO SAVED HIS LIFE, AND NOW OUR DOG HAS MADE A MESS OF THINGS I'M SORRY HONESTLY. “

As he spoke one of the assistants took Toby from her, and another helped her to her feet.

“I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT YOU WERE IN A STATE OF UNDRESS! I WILL SPEAK WITH YOU MISS WHEN YOU ARE PROPERLY ATTIRED!” he looked at me than in my eyes he was blushing almost a neon orange and sprinted out of the room the assistant carrying Toby who seems to want to run back in Frisk direction, but closed the door

“Well, you’ve met the King's brother Prince Papyrus and the king's pet Toby though the staff refers to him as the annoying dog. He loves to get into mischief, but he doesn't like everyone. I'm surprised he didn't try to mess with you, it's what he is known for. “

“ I haven’t met a dog before he was sweet nicer than I thought. “

Angie was shocked, but I could see the questions in your eyes, but she decided not say anything. The girls she sent came back minutes later with a cart full of clothes each of them did though the girl was still riding her skateboard. Mimi, Fuku thank you! Though I need both of you to call my shoe studio and let them know we need them to send in one of everything in a size seven and half

“Do we have to ?” Mimi said her face seen exhausted.

“Yes unless you want to join Philip, Margot, and Kit on sewing and hemming duty ?”

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry for being rude.“

“Right away ma’am.”

"Oh and girls after that take your break and call Trevor and Michelle they were supposed to be here hours ago with the fabric of king and the Prince's formal attire. And they're not here in thirty minutes to relieve you? They will wish they were on the sewing and hemming was the punishment."

They looked skittish. Fuku seem to send a message to hurry up to her co-workers under the table while making a phone call

Angie was watching with me before the partition was finally set in place.

"Alright, privacy! We have more clothes than we need for your stay but let's give you something to wear right now. Something casual. "

She started looking to through the cart pulling red blouse with jeans I could hear a commotion,

"Angie, what type of shoe is our guest going to be wearing?"

"sneakers. please tell me someone thought to bring socks ?"

"I think Tristan was going to get them."

I heard someone run out the room seems Tristan was running out the room. 

 "Thank god I'm not that guy." I hear a guy say very quietly as he passed me to organize a bunch of fabrics in the wardrobe. 

"Okay put this on I think this will be perfect for you. if not I have like ten other outfits in case this one doesn't lay right on you.

I put on the clothes quietly the jeans being difficult. I still wasn't used to my legs just yet and putting on clothes was a new experience. The closest thing I have worn that could be considered clothes is shells to cover up my breast, or something looks like a shirt, but it was closer to what a tank top looks likes.

Angie walked me to the specific living room the halls were large halls they are distinctive but winding like a maze I could get lost in the halls without any help. Maybe if I had a few months I could get used to such a big place but at the moment? I felt it all like blur trying to follow each turn and twist. Until we finally stopped, We were standing it was could only be his personal living room I have dressed casually in jeans, a cute t-shirt I looked pretty really relaxed, but inside I was screaming. So not only did I save a skeleton monster, he's a royal too this just gets better, and I'm attracted to him this is just perfect a plus for the insanity you've walked into.

The room was well decorated but preference was video games, tv and comfort there was a mini fridge plugged into the wall. The wallpaper was comforting there was pictures placed all over some family pictures with him and Papyrus and what I can assume was staff. Some I recognized and some I didn't, but there were places I've never seen like Mimi and Fuku in a picture with Sans making a face at the camera the area seemed to be above a volcano, but that can't be right ! and him and his brother building a snowman together.

“I'm sorry for all of the interruptions a king's work is never done, and I see Angie got some clothes we got. Your suit and your equipment are already here.” Sans was already seated looking extremely comfortable on the couch

“Sorry I feel myself around this is way too much if you could explain everything to me that would be great right now.“ Frisk was slightly chuckling nervously

“You want me to explain everything ?” Sans face gave nothing away he was weary

“Please." I plop myself on the sofa right next to him. He didn't seem to mind and seemed to collect himself before deciding on how he was going to say this.

“First thing everyone here and in my kingdom is a monster. First, we have no interest in eating humans before you ask or scaring you. Like anything else, we just want to live, and if pushed way past the line we can fight back. Though the difference between us we still have things we both need. I still eat and sleep, and all the other functions a human does only difference is my magic. “

“Wait a second, sorry to interrupt. You can do magic! The wizards swore to us they were the only beings the planet to be able to wield magic."

“Oooh, now everything makes more sense! You see, a long time ago there was a war between humans and monsters the monster lost and we were forced underground, and the wizards created a barrier that needed to be broken in order to be free which we finally did only to find a ruined earth. Though it's been clean for years now when we finally broke our barrier we could barely breathe. I became the top priority for clean up. “

“So those assholes have us still living underwater when we could’ve been living on land all this time why for what purpose?”

“If I had to guess it's about control go ahead tell me everything.“

They started talking, and the longer Frisk spoke, the more she expressed emotions and thoughts. Thoughts she's always had but would leave as soon she thought them she even mentioned it to Sans who scratched his skull.

“If I had to guess when you gave them the power over your survival, your protection .they did some dark magic to ensure no ever argues against them and that all the humans were little more than happy puppets. They told you the earth was still destroyed one look says it's a lie, and with their magic, they could clean the planet in five minutes. They used you all of your fear to take control permanently. Under ocean floor, you might as well be as helpless as babies to them you depend on them for everything, and they can be sure you have no way to defend yourselves.”

I went about the demands they ask for including the tribute aspect and how I had been chosen.

“Uh no that geezer and his group of creeps can keep whatever disgusting plans they have for you. because I won't let that happen to you.“

“ At this point, I don't want to go back I like being on land way better than the sea no defends parameters we can ask a question their freedom here. like I can ask you how you became king and I won't be punished for insolence.”

“No even asgore wouldn't pull something like that. I became king because asgore the true king has to be spread thin and essentially decided for us to grow on the surface we need space and some structure asgore is still the leader, but I'm directly in charge of the monsters who are within my kingdom. “

I was thinking it through, and it sounded feudalism but without caste system that made it horrible for pretty much everyone but nobility but the way Sans behaved and the way the people treat him I doubt that's the setup here. The monster has choices and is allowed just to be what and who they want.

“Now that we got that squared away my castle can be your home as long as you need it to be” “I have no doubt Angie town you about the ball ?”

“Yeah, she mentioned you might want to celebrate finding me?”

“Well you did save my life I'm not the strongest swimmer,” he gave me a sheepish look.

“Though I still don't know how you saved me nor how any of you survived under the water for so long. “

I explained the quickly, but he caught on quickly and smiled

“ I got to hand to you with your beauty you seemed like a siren to me." He winked at me, and I was blushing.

“But I've never danced before, and you want to honor me?”

“Ok, I see the issue well I can teach you what I know if you want ? though to be fair? I never have no body to dance with. I'm not planning tibia break dancing either. “ with every pun he games me an exaggerated wink, and I was cracking up, and I was laughing I love a good, bad joke. He held my hand the room seem to respond to his thoughts and the room appears to transform before my very eyes the stuff got dragged into the wall. Their place was a stereo playing soft music he hand was out. He was dressed as casually as I was a blue-furred hoodie and basketball shorts with sneakers. He took my hand my face was a tomato just follow my movements, and we should be okay. He took my hand, and the dance we started with, I'd seen in old movies a standard waltz, and I could remember the steps. Since it's pure dance and hard to mess up. And he seems to figure I knew it the music changed to some with more energy and he took me in his arms closer if I wasn't nervous before I was bordering on wholly flushed right now. I just met him, and I'm acting like a lovesick pre-teen taking his lesson as more than what is happening. He spun me out and then in and dipping me our faces were close, and we were leaning into each other my heart I could hear in my ear thumping.

"BROTHER! TOBY WON'T BEHAVE HE KEEPS TRYING TO FIND OUR GUEST AND YOUR ASSISTANT SAID YOU WERE... ."

He pulled me up out of the dip, and I composed myself.

Toby got loose of Papyrus and tackled me to the ground licking my face.

"Hello, again Toby," I said between licks on the face.

"OH, YOU WERE WITH YOUR GUEST! SORRY FOR TOBY HE LIKES YOU HE KNOWS BETTER THAN TO TACKLE A GUEST. TOBY OFF !" He trotted off looking bashful; she wasn't really sure what bashful would look like for a dog.

"WE HAVEN’T BEEN INTRODUCED, I AM PRINCE PAPYRUS. SOON TO BE KING OF MY OWN KINGDOM, AS SOON AS I AM OLD ENOUGH." he held out his hand

"Frisk Magnolia environment researcher and overall scientist."

"YOU'RE A SCIENTIST! MY BROTHER IS GOING TO LIKE THAT. HE'S A BIT OF SCIENCE NERD HIMSELF ."

"Bro, I'm right here? Stop talking like I'm not in the room. Come on do you want to watch a movie with us?" The room reverted to its comfy self the tv was back as was everything else. One of the staff came in with snacks, and we sat down and turned down the TV. Whatever moment Sans and Frisk was having was soundly being ignored for the moment.

We spent the rest of the night watching kid movies. Since Papyrus wanted to spend time with his big brother and he eventually passed out during Addams family, not a kid's movie anymore, but it was at some point.

“Let me tell the staff to take him to bed I don't want to get a crick in the neck from the couch again.“ it seemed like the staff was eagle-eyed about the young prince. Since let than a minute later, they took Papyrus to wherever his room was, and we were left alone. With Toby at our feet who was napping away. Sans was watching the movie intently. Though watching Morticia and Gomez being so romantic; made me flushed and slightly jealous. It's like they're on a permanent honeymoon. If anything I could imagine wanting something like that one day. But it made the air sizzle with tension that I think might be in my own head. He's not interested in me I may have said his life, but I doubt he sees me that way. And we just met ! and still hasn't told me how he knows who I am before I even introduce myself. He leaned his skull on my shoulder, and I tried to ignore my speeding heart. We stayed like that till the movie ended though I paid attention to the film through the entire time she was trying to will my blush away.

“Hey, we can watch the sequel if you're not sleepy yet?”

“N-n-n-no... that's alright I really need to get to sleep. "

"Don't worry I'll take you to guest wing. You might get lost end up sleeping in one of the halls it happens often enough when we have guests."

He took her hand walked out of the room. He walked a leisurely pace the halls were winding and slightly confusing. When they went up a set of stairs. And another set of halls. Finally stopping at the door, he turns to me his smile was seeming to reach his pinpricks.

Tomorrow we’ll continue the dance lesson, after breakfast. Though I doubt you need more practice, and you get it quickly. I know Angie already has a dress made for you to wear for the ball tomorrow night."

“Thanks for taking me to my room that was sweet of you, you didn't have to. “

“For you Frisk? It's not a problem anytime."

“Are you going to tell me how you know me?" My curiosity was killing how does he know me?

“Sure after breakfast. It's private and a bit of unbelievable and a long story."

“Fine, I can't wait, good night. “

“Sweet dreams sweet cheeks. “

I blushed closed the door and looked at the gigantic room with the giant fluffy and inviting bed. The room was pretty opulent. full of tech and very comfortable looking 

I put on the pajamas laid out in front of me and climb into bed not even having the last thought before going to bed.

Somewhere in the master bedroom, Sans sighed exasperatedly, kicking himself for not making a move. A part of him, knowing regardless they would go in that direction eventually. It's how they always were, always drawn to one another like magnets. But this time it's a lot more complicated. The fact everything she had, all her equipment had a locator and what she said about the Wizards made it clear. We need to plan since they need to go by any means we have at our disposal. Frisk is not under any circumstances going back there and leaving the human to the wizards? Is worst option available meaning setting up a trap and saving the humans still down there. Is part of the priority. I will talk to her about in the morning about this. She might have some insight on what can be done.

The morning was a buzz of activity Sans woke up and immediately got ready for the day taking care to put more effort than he usually would under any other circumstances. Taking care to put his signature scent shivering bones cologne. Putting it on his clavicle and scapula, putting his nicer clothes on.  Not anything like what I'm going to wear to the ball, my formal suit was sitting in my closet. Angie finished it last night with a note saying wear a red rose with it that he could thank her later.

Breakfast was uneventful Papyrus had to go to school Frisk face of joy was sole interest as with every new food she tasted her smile grew

The ball was about to begin. Janis, Sans personal organizer in charge of events. She was on standby for the party prep, having the time to call everyone out to celebrate the person who saved Sans life. Asking all the other royals to show up and everyone else interested in celebrating like social climbers, the curious, and those that had not been invited to the gala or the coronation. All Sans did know that this would be the last party he would have for a very long time. He likes his privacy and getting to work at his pace. Now that he found the Frisk. He can deal with the responsibilities with more balance and maybe have time to enjoy the freedom.

I told my assistant, _he hated being called my secretary,_ Dorian. He’s adamant that everyone stops calling him the monster kid. He said, “ **he was way too old be to be called that anymore**.” I told him that any pressing matters could be addressed at noon and that from now he wants to do his business in the afternoon so he can have his morning and evenings free to do what he wished. He was okay with it, but he said that as a compromise to get everything done Sunday belong to working. I conceded though I was angry about it I let it go I need order.

I took Frisk to my personal living room I could do this with a dance tutor but to ask someone at the last minute would be pointless by the time they got here the ball would already be here. And my personal living room is where I hide my box. the one with the truth.

“Okay Sans tell me how do you know me.” she sat on the couch. I go to the wall as the box slide out, and I took with both hand and sat on the couch.

“Well, I know for many reasons but because we met a very long time ago under different circumstance. I was as shocked as you are. But it would be easier to show you.” He opens the box it was half full pictures a notebook to the brim with notes.

“Look through it; it’s as much yours too.” Inside she picked up the picture in their was a picture of her and Sans in what I could say is in a dormant volcano, one with her and Sans in a space suit but she was different. She wore glasses and had a smirk was standing on the moon with him, another but she and Sans are much younger. Sans has braces. In all them were together. In some, there were people I didn't recognize. I recognized one that was Papyrus but he towered over Sans! He was really short in these pictures because in some of them I tower over him. Then I decided to read the notes when I noticed a wedding photo between Sans and me. Maybe the notebook had entries all about a phenomenon that was affecting the underground that it was taking its a toll. That before it was just a same thing constantly now it was changing everything fundamentally.

“We have met before dozens of times. I know you because all of the pictures the notes actually happen but someway somehow we get reset, and I can't figure out how but where and who we are always changed slightly. Before I had no responsibility to anyone but my little bro this time? Asgore decided to give me some power. I don't understand myself, but I don't demand you love me or anything like that I would be just happy being a friend at your side. Okay I know this was a lot let's put it out of your mind. Dance with me we were rudely interrupted in your lesson.”

 

Frisk mind was buzzing so much at once. But it makes so much sense the way he looks at me the tenderness he holds my hand she felt them surface the memories long lost to her seem to rise to her .the different version of the earth she lived this just one of them. This most recent of them her love for Sans hitting her like a sports car at 90 miles an hour I lean into him and whisper thank you for jogging my memory I remember.

He looked down at her, and his smile became broader, a small plan forming in his cranium.

 

Soon they were interrupted by Dorian, who was using his tail drag Sans away, while using magic to hold the clipboard in front of him. Explaining it was noon and that Angie was waiting for me outside of the door. That it was time for the fitting of her dress. Sans waved and sent a kiss her way she blushed and sent one his direction knowing they would see each other until the ball started.

 

The ball was magnificent so far everyone all the Royals were in attendance some to their grimace and some their glee alphys being one to love to see sans them being good friends and barely seeing each other since they left the underground. I tried to get something to drink that was until the admirers showed up and derailed that plan.

“It is my honor to announce the woman who saved King Sans life, Frisk Magnolia!"

Frisk came out past the announcer her dress was different and beautiful. Unlike any of the other monsters in attendance, it was incredibly unique. The dress was red; the cleavage was prominent but tasteful making some of the single monsters their take notice of the human woman in front of them. The dress seemed to be made out of roses enticing, and now I see why the red rose really went well with her dress. The dress it self-was elegant lace-like material like waves. Her leg was covered she was able to walk with ease. Sans broke away from the group of admirers who they had isolated, and apart from the rest of the ball, he put himself right where she descended and reached out his hand the band assembled seemed to be ready for anything at the moment. Something classical started to play, and they waltzed leading others to follow their lead. Though most were trying to match how in sync they seem to be. Like they could read each other mind. The music change it was something just a bit faster though barely notice, their movement matched the change. The waltz was gone and something more freeform to its place. Something more that caused envy in some and intrigue in others. A human and monster dancing was a shock all of this was! Humans were thought to be dead but one saved the king, and now they danced together! No one expected this and they silent watched with intrigued eyes. They spun and danced in a way the envious were now clamor together spitting vile to one another. Though they could deny the facts, they looked perfect together, and the king's smile on his face was more than genuine. The song was near the end he dips her low and kisses her on the lips causing a gasp among the crowd. But he kept dancing with her. Her face was blushing, but she was able to keep in step regardless Sans threw some flare letting his magic show doing some physics defining movement with her. Including a throw in the air and catch her in one hand. And I think to make other realize how serious this was their feet releasing magic he was releasing stars and she was release bubbles closer to sea foam under close look, but they would fade. As the music stop, no one could or would stop them. Or ask them too. For the rest of the night, they only had eyes for one the other.

After the scintillating kiss. Their romance just grew there was no stopping them and who would they seem to be a powerhouse in their own right. Sans took him upon himself to show her the kingdom and as much of the world that he could and the days passed. He explained that he knew what would happen at the end of the week and that he had a plan and not to worry

"Frisk your time is up. Did you really think we wouldn't come looking for you, my dear? You weren't at the field location and when we saw on the locator that your equipment was in that place and you were with these monsters but its now its time to be back with your own kind. And for you to own up the arrangement your people made with us a very long time ago to your safety you would want to be the one to break it and cause every other human's demise.

Frisk eyes were welling up she didn't want to be a plaything Sans could see in my eyes I'm terrified

"Look here guys my lady friend? Doesn't want to go with you and the way your talking whatever deal you might have had is over if any of you have a problem with telling me now we can settle it right here."

"Look here monster she belongs to us, and she will leave with us right now!"

"Welp, I tried to be the civil love," he looked right at Frisk. A heartwarming smile on his face when he turned to look at the seven wizards who looked smug and triumph look was clean.Sans pupils were gone the restrained smile in its places their souls pulled right out of their chest. They had been drawn into a battle.

"See you step into my home disrespect my people and try to take my girlfriend away threatening the lives of innocents? ooh no no no."

With every word, Sans slammed their souls down. The pinprick of his eye is gone a pupil blue and appeared in one socket flames streaming out of it.

"That won't fly here; you freaks come into my castle my Kingdom acting as if you were unexpected or even a surprise to any of us were not ignorant we remember you. You actually thought you have power here it's humerus really. But you have got to go, and since you won't leave my sweetheart be, and want to take her against her will, I will have to make you leave in a body bag. Though my love wouldn't like the prospect? She will accept your fate if it frees humanity from your control and abuse."

They touch the chat option which said beginning there was no other choice

"Be reasonable we're all adult here. If you give us the girl, we'll go easy on you and leave half your population untouched. She is just some girl; she doesn't matter, she's not special or even unique. Why the other beast for some women you barely know?"

"Considering you are at my mercy and you are making this ridiculous with your threats of killing us. Frisk and the rest of human deserve their freedom from all of  you and if that means getting my hand dirty and having sins on my shoulder better me than her."

One of the wizards used the chat option to cast spells, and the others caught doing the same, and Sans was dodging putting Frisk behind him, and that delay caused him to get hit. And the hit was intense, Sans health got knocked down half a point, and he started to wheeze. Frisk grabbed his hand kissed his cheek he not only stops gasping but his health rose to twenty, and his stat seems to increase.

"Look at that Frisky! Your love for and mine for you only makes me stronger!" he smiled and winked in her direction.

"Any last words wizards?"

"See you hell demon!"

"Nah GET DUNKED ON." he used all his attacks at once. There was no ceasing it was a blur, but the wizards were done for. their hp was zero, and their souls were gone as soon as they died. The battle ended and Sans wiped the sweat from his skull and for all to see the seven bodies in front of him one of the cleaning staff called to say they need to dispose of the bodies.

"Look I know this has been stressful. I know you were against seeing their death, but they wouldn't listen to reason they were willing to hurt everyone I know you would like to get back to your family to your friends. Maybe lead the humans to be able to live peacefully among us and explain we are harmless to them. I get it if you want to leave this, and me behind and I won't stop you. We can be like perfect strangers if you want. If you do... "

Frisk reached out grabbed by the shirt and kissed him on the teeth his reaction was shocked then he wrapped his arms around her allowing his magic to make it feel like she was kissing lips instead.

"Why would I want to be anywhere else, or leave you. Everyone is just going have to get over us all the monster did. The humans will figure out quickly once a bunch of monsters fish them out of the water and help them get settled on the surface whether they decided to live together and live apart I hope to be by your side regardless as long as you want me to be.

Sans smiled at Frisk giving a genuine smile that reached his eyes that didn't hold pinpoints but like when we first kissed his face was blushing blue and his pinpoints where hearts. Frisk seem to know without words that he wanted to be with her for a very long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that the dress was something I both saw and I was something I need show you can get an idea of what it looked like. if you can follow this link it should be  
> http://ink361.com/app/users/ig-208003973/maktumang/photos/ig-1224590381249600371_208003973


End file.
